Dinner Dates
by Sour Queen
Summary: Yuuki is finally able to convince Kaname to come over for dinner, and finally able to coax Zero into making it for them. And even if Zero doesn't see any reward for doing it, Kaname is able to show him good things happen for cute vampires.. KxZ, yaoi. OOC


_Dinner Dates_

_Beta: The JohhnyMcKiltProductions_

_A/N: This is my second try at a ZeroxKaname VK yaoi. I want to say right now that it's pulled alot out of me just to slip in some more limey there, but so many people enjoyed my last fiction so I thought I'd try again. I also want to thank my beta for helping me with this, and I also want to warn you now, this isn't your normal VK angst fiction. I tried something both comedic and interesting. _

_I hope you enjoy this one too._

…

"Please, Zero. I really need this from you, it's important!" Yuuki pouted and shook her partner's shoulder gently.

Zero frowned. "No way. You always say you need it, and then you always need something else!"

She frowned and dropped her gaze to the dorm's living room carpet. It was true; she always had a habit of asking Zero for favors, but it was mostly because he was so reliable! She will admit that asking him for this favor was something she knew he would not be completely comfortable with, but she was a very negotiable person.

"Zero…" she sighed as he took a seat and crossed his arms, unmoved. "You know how important it is for me to make this dinner successful."

He frowned deeply; she was doing the cute pouty face again. "Why me then? Why do I have to do it? You can do it yourself, can't you?"

She shook her head. "You know I can't cook like you, Zero."

"Yuuki..." He still sounded wary.

She got down on both knees and clasped her hands on his lap. "Zero, I need this! I need you. I promise, this is the last favor I will ask from you, _ever._ You know how important this is for me, please help me, Zero!" she whined, sniffling. Her eyes were watering and Zero could see thetip of her nose turning red. He sighed.

"...Alright fine, I'll see what I can do. But don't think this favor will go without payment Yuuki."

"Anything you want!" She chirped and smiled brightly. Yuuki hopped up out of her position and pulled Zero into a hug, deliberately allowing him to graze his teeth against her neck teasingly. He shivered.

"He'll be here in an hour, so you go get started! I have to get ready!" She smiled and ran off down the hall, probably to her room to pick out an over-the-top outfit for a home meal.

Zero sighed and trudged off to the kitchen.

* * *

_Salt, pepper, cooking oil…_

He didn't know why he always gets talked into these things. No wait, yes he did. It wasYuuki. Everything is for Yuuki, even if it's something he cannot stand doing, including cooking, although he's good at it. It's not the first time he's done Yuuki a favor, and he knows it won't be the last, but it doesn't matter because what's important is to see her smile, and that was enough. Cooking dinner one night for one person he cannot _stand_…well, he'll work through it.

_Breadcrumbs, fresh flour, eggs, pork chops…_

This was important to her though, and he was already willing to help her out, even without the begging. He was well aware his best friend was smitten with the pureblood vampire, Kuran Kaname. She had been trying to coax him into trying a real Japanese dinner for a while now, instead of using blood as his only feast. He had already tried explaining that vampires didn't have a real need for eating, but however it happened, Kaname agreed to dinner. Too bad Yuuki momentarily forgot that she couldn't cook past rice balls, let alone a whole dinner. That's where Zero came in to the rescue, _again._

_Celery, tomatoes, lemon, parsley, cabbage…_

He wouldn't have minded so much if he weren't standing in a kitchen, in an apron, cooking for Kaname. But it was for Yuuki right? And even if it pained his heart to know that he was cooking so that his love could impress _her _love, it would be alright. It was only one night, right?

"And now to coat these chops…" Zero hummed softly.

Zero maneuvered quickly, dipping each raw chunk into beaten egg and then seasoned batter. He was getting deep into his cooking, with a faint smile on his face that he didn't notice that the dorm room had already been unlocked; the intruder was standing against the kitchen doorway, inhaling deeply.

"Smells delicious, what is it?"

"Torikara." Zero answered swiftly, rinsing his hands off the batter nonchalantly until he _realized _that someone was in the room.

"Wait a minute…K-Kaname!" Zero jumped and flinched, almost knocking over the plate of breaded chops. Kaname smirked.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he motioned to the clean apron loosely tied around Zero's waist.

Zero blushed and asked quietly. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm a vampire, you figure it out." He leaned forward to look at Zero's dinner. The cook protectively spread out his arms.

"Yuuki said an hour; you're not supposed to be here right now. Yuuki's cooking this meal; I'm just watching it while she changes." Zero cursed himself for being caught so off guard and then maybe he would've bought the lie.

Kaname stuffed his hand in his uniform's pocket. "Oh, I get it. Yuuki begged you into making the dinner to impress me right?"

Zero only glared.

"And you do realize that I have no reason to actually _eat_ right?"

"Then why did you bother coming?" Zero snapped suddenly, returning to the counter as he grabbed the celery and began chopping, trying to ignore Kaname completely.

"Look, can you pretend that you didn't see me cooking dinner tonight? It would really crush her otherwise because she had been planning for you to eat _her_ cooking." He didn't bother turning around to face the brunette, fully focused on chopping the celery.

Kaname started walking towards him. "Of course she's wanted this for a while, I know that. What do you think I am, insensitive?"

Zero snorted loudly.

"What are you doing here? It's so early." Zero murmured aloud, pouring a canteen of cooking oil into the heated pan.

Kaname stepped behind Zero and buried his nose into his hair, breathing his soapy scent in. "Because I wanted to make a grand entrance."

His breath hitched. "I-Idiot…" His body betrayed him and he leaned into Kaname's light touches for a moment while he began peeling the cabbage. Kaname chuckled, watching the younger boy's hands tremble slightly at Kaname's teasing.

"Am I making you nervous, Kiryuu-kun?" He whispered in his ear, delighting in Zero's shiver.

He growled and hip-checked the pureblood, "_Yes. _I can't focus with you breathing down my neck like that. It's infuriating."

Kaname feigned a surprised look and took a few steps back. "My apologies then. Do you mind if I just wait by the doorway? I'm beginning to enjoy watching you cook."

Zero shrugged and looked over his shoulder, watching the brunette trail back to the doorway and lean against it, smiling mischievously.

"Go on, pretend I'm not here."

Zero huffed softly and returned to the task of dipping the meat into the hot pan of oil, enjoying the sizzling and popping sound it made, as the bread crumbed meat slowly turned a golden brown.

_Turn, sizzle, turn, press, sizzle, Kaname, sizzle…Kana…wait, what?_

"I cannot focus when you're burning holes through my back like that, Kuran!"

A throaty chuckle erupted behind him. "How can you expect me not to when you look so comfy in that cute little apron?"

"Shut up, damnit."

_Ketchup, Worcestershire sauce, salt, pepper…_

"The sauce smells good."

"Thanks."

_Chop the lemon…chop, chop, chop…_

"What the hell are you staring so intently at anyway? I can still feel your eyes on me."

Zero pictured Kaname's smirk as he took the meat out of the pan to drain on the metal strainer."Do you really want to know?" Zero flinched and shook his head violently, but Kaname ignored the negative sign.

He started walking back up to him again, but Zero didn't make a move to stop him this time, because he figured it would be better than to have him stare at him while he cooked all night. Kaname placed his hands on Zero's hips, twirling the loose ends ofthe apron between his fingers.

"I really like this apron…"

Zero frowned as he chopped bits of the fresh lemon and tossed it into the sauce, ignoring the close contact. Kaname smiled against his neck, lightly kissing it. Zero gasped and jumped, cutting his finger against the sharp blade. Kaname paused in his teasing to glance down at Zero's bleeding finger.

Kaname flipped Zero around against the counter and snatched the finger, squeezing it gently as itoozed blood. Zero blushed and breathed softly as he watched Kaname's eyes flash an intoxicating red.

"What are you doing? You can't touch that. I'm _tainted, _remember?" he hissed softly. Kaname looked up at Zero. "Right, almost forgot. I'll just suck on something else, hm?"

"Wha?"

Zero was cut off when Kaname pressed his lips firmly against his, grabbing the back of his neck for force. Zero hesitated, allowing Kaname to slip his smooth tongue inside, pressing against Zero's teasingly.

Zero let out a loud moan, entangling his hands in Kaname's hair for support against the brutal treatment against his tongue, currently being sucked ruthlessly.

"Nngh…no," he breathed, breaking off the kiss by turning his head away, as Kaname busied himself with harsh kissing and suckling against his neck.

"Zero? Zero is that you?" Yuuki called down the stairs.

"Off, now." Zero whispered and shoved the vampire away, forcing him out of the kitchen. "Sit there and pretend like you just got here, got it?" Kaname winked and nodded along.

"Fine, Yuuki. Kaname's here, by the way. Hurry up with that primping." He called, rushing back to the kitchen to finish garnishing the sauce. He pulled out plates and began setting them as Yuuki piled down the stairs in a hurry.

Zero looked up. She looked gorgeous, wearing a simple black dress**,** pearl earrings and a necklace and light makeup. She even curled her hair a bit. She was so stunning it had both Kaname and Zero at a loss for words.

"What?" She smiled. "Do I look okay?"

"Beautiful." Kaname answered, returning it.

Zero blinked for a moment, regaining his composure. "I...was just telling Kuran here that you finished making the torikara." He winked at her as she winked back.

"Oh...yes, I did. Do you mind torikara, Kaname-sama?" She asked, smiling brightly. He shook his head.

"It's settled then, let me bring these dishes out for you. Can't have you doing it all dressed up like that." Zero commented and disappeared back into the kitchen as Yuuki and Kaname took their seats at the dining table across each other, making polite conversation until Zero brought out the dishes one by one.

Kaname smiled at the steaming dish of heavenly scents of spices and crispy pork. "You did an amazing job making dinner, and to think you made it especially for me. I had no idea you were such a great cook." He said, emphasizing the cook part, much to Zero's chagrin. Yuuki laughed sheepishly.

"I'm glad you're as excited as I am. Well then, let's dig in!" She chirped at the two uneasy vampires, who could only smile at her innocence.

* * *

The two boys mostly ate in silence, while Yuuki went on and on about school, or people she's met, while Kaname added a few remarks or two.

"This is simply delicious, Yuuki. I don't eat normally as you humans do, but with this cooking, I'd be more than willing to eat every night." He complimented, dipping another small piece of meat into the sauce, making a show of consuming it. Zero rolled his eyes.

"So," Kaname started once he swallowed, "What did you put in this sauce? It's so sweet, yet tangy." He sat back in his chair.

Yuuki paled and glanced panicked at Zero who looked as shocked as she did. He coughed loudly. "Well, um, it's just a bunch of stuff you'd probably never remember anyway, right? So, Yuuki…"

Kaname cut him off immediately. "Nonsense. This is amazing food; I _must_ know what's in it." He flashed a brilliant smile as she whimpered softly.

'_Smug bastard,'_ Zero frowned. _'I'll show him what for.'_

Zero grabbed his fork and slid his hand under the table, keeping a steady face as he aimed his fork, and stabbed it deep into Kaname's thigh, grinning as the pureblood grimaced in pain, suppressing his groan.

"And, uhh, lots of pepper and…oh! Kaname-sama, are you okay? Your face...it's like… in pain." Yuuki leaned in closer, eyes drawn in worry.

He faked a smile. "I'm fine." He glanced at Zero, who did a terrible job at concealing his amusement.

'_Oh? Playing dirty are we Zero? I'll show you how to play _dirty._' _He smirked and slid his own hand under the table as Yuuki continued to talk about types of foods she'd love for them to try.

"Do you enjoy pastries, Yuuki? I've had a type of cake before myself, 'red velvet' I believe, and it was quite delicious." He continued with a smile as his hand stroked over Zero's knee teasingly, relishing in the younger boy's gasp of surprise.

Yuuki giggled. "You like cake so much you're gasping about it, Zero-kun?"

He grimaced. "Something like that." His heart sped up as Kaname's hand continued to climb forward, resting on his thigh. He looked at the brunette. His face showed no sign of amusement or astuteness. Figures.

"Oh, and I had some apple pie the other day and it was so good, you have to have it with vanilla ice cream. Better than ice cream is frozen yogurt with these cute little gummy bears on top…"

Yuuki's voice started fading away, Zero was too busy trying to control the blush on his face as Kaname's stroking hand had slid its way up his thigh, moving closer and closer until Kaname was able to brush his fingers over the buttons to Zero's pants. He gasped.

"Zero-kun?" Yuuki stopped again to look at him, half-annoyed and half-confused at the red and panting half-blood.

"Uuhh, no, I just..."

_He's…_

"I just r-really…"

_He's really unbuttoning…_

"I really love…"

_He's unbuttoning my…!_

"PIE! I love pie!" Zero shouted and stood up, grabbing his plate and scurrying off.

"Why don't I collect the plates and do the cleaning huh? Yuuki why don't you go, change and get his peni-, I mean get this perve-, GET Kaname. Take Kaname home." He huffed off with an armful of plates and dumped them all abruptly into the sink with a loud crash leaving Yuuki looking completely astounded and confused.

She stood up from her chair and looked at Kaname who mirrored her expression. She whispered, "What's wrong with Zero-kun?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure Yuuki. Maybe too many prefect nights have caught up to him. Why don't you go change out that pretty dress now, I can't have you walking me back to my dorm like that, people will get jealous of you." He winked and took her hand, kissing the back of it gently.

"I had a great evening, I'm very happy I came for dinner, it was…quite an experience." She blushed and smiled at him.

"_Very _happy." He glanced at a fuming Zero in smug happiness.

* * *

"You didn't have to freak out and run away like that, you gave Yuuki no proper explanation." Kaname said softly, leaning back against the doorway, watching Zero scrub plates furiously in bubbly water. He waited until Yuuki had been fully convinced into changing out of the dress and back into her uniform, and back to her job as a prefect. Although it was clearly obvious she was more willing to walk Kaname back like that, Zero would hear none of it, and so she climbed back upstairs to change.

"Well, you didn't have to…" he paused and blushed, refusing to finish his sentence.

Kaname chuckled. "You don't have to be so mad; I was just joking around, getting payback for that painful fork in my thigh."

"You deserve a lot more than that."

"I know I want a lot more than that."

Zero slammed his plate down. "Do you know how to _not_ be a pervert for a _second_ of a conversation?"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just let me finish what I started." Kaname said nonchalantly, hiding a small smile at the furious looking teen.

"Finish what you started?" he asked incredulously, staring down the approaching vampire in surprise.

"Yes," Kaname kissed him softly. "Let me finish." Zero closed his eyes.

"My best friend is upstairs, changing out a tight dress she wore for you, and who will come down at any moment, and you want to "finish" what you've started." Zero said slowly.

Kaname wrapped his arm around his waist, and kissed him chastely. "Yes."

"If I kiss you, will you leave me alone to finish cleaning?"

"Let's see where it goes."

"Bastard." He whispered and descended onto Kaname's lips, allowing him to control the flow of the kiss, sighing softly as Kaname's tongue brushed against his slowly.

Kaname allowed himself a slight grunt at Zero's unconsciously grinding hips as he slid his hand back down his taut stomach and into the unbuttoned pants. It only took a moment for him to slip inside of Zero's underwear and wrap his fingers around Zero's half-hard cock.

"Ahh," Zero moaned out, throwing his head back in pleasure. Kaname busied himself placing feathery light kisses against his neck and throat.

"Faster, move." Zero grunted as he bucked into Kaname's slowly stroking on his cock. He hummed softly; the pleasurable feeling rippling through his stomach began to intensify as Kaname began to speed up.

"K-Kaname…" he breathed into soft brown hair and he grabbed Kaname's jacket and balled it up in his fingers. "I'm close…"

Kaname rubbed his index finger over the head of Zero's penis, wiping away the leaking pre-cum. "You're really red," he chuckled, leaning in to kiss Zero again, open-mouthed and sloppy, changing the pace to longer, fast strokes with light squeezes, enjoying the gasps and groans spilling from Zero's lips.

"So close, Kaname…please!" Zero cried, gasps as spasms surged from his stomach to his fingers, and through his entire body. He thrust back into Kaname's hand and clutched at Kaname's jacket tightly between his fingers as he came in his underwear and Kaname's hand with a loud,lung-shattering scream.

"Hm," Kaname hummed, pulling sticky, wet fingers out of Zero's pants. "Figures you'd be a screamer." He smirked as he licked away at the drying cum.

"Zero? Zero, are you okay? I'm coming downstairs." Yuuki bellowed from upstairs. Zero froze.

"Well," Kaname said, licking the semen from his fingers, "The only thing better than the food is this. Who knew you were such a tasty vampire?" He winked.

"Just…get the fuck out of here."

* * *

"Zero?"

"..yeah?"

"Just making sure. You're telling me that while I was upstairs changing into my prefect uniform, for _work, _you were downstairs, getting a hand job from Kaname-sama right?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't think I'd find out about it?"

"Yup."

"So if I hadn't come downstairs when I did, you would've lied to me?"

"…yeah."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Well...was he... good?"

"Yup…"

"…You know, I'm very disappointed in you Zero."

"So am I."

* * *

I hope this was better, I'm trying to improve on this. I'm still not writing a lemon, I can't do it. xD; This is as far as I'll go, but what do you think? Does a spazzy Zero work as well as an angsty one, or was it too OOC? Please review! :]


End file.
